1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a color compensation device, a display device including the same, and a color compensation method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices generally include a display area including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. Each pixel is connected to scan lines and data lines to selectively apply data signals to the pixels, so as to display images.
Display devices can be categorized into passive matrix and active matrix light-emitting display devices according to their driving method. Active matrix light-emitting display devices are more common.
These display devices can be used in personal computers, mobile phones, portable information terminals such as PDAs, etc., or as a monitor for various information devices.
Examples of display technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), etc. OLED displays have been attracting attention due to their unique characteristics such as high luminous efficiency, preferable luminance and viewing angles, and quick response speeds.